


Nothing else matters

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по отношению к 22й и 23й сериям 9-го сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else matters

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин/Кас  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Ангст, AU, Songfic  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 6 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 2  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+67 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
АУ по отношению к 22й и 23й сериям 9-го сезона.   
  
  
**Примечания автора:**  
Все мы помним, чем эти серии завершились, но давайте забудем про Гадриэля и все остальное, а это написалось в порядке бреда скорее для себя самой и всех сочувствующих, потому что я постоянно об этом думаю и это мои мысли по поводу Дина Винчестера, давно уже не любимого мной персонажа...  
  
P.S. к Металлике название не имеет отношения)  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
После возвращения в бункер, Винчестер мечтает только об одном – отдохнуть. Младший брат сразу же воплощает эту идею в жизнь, прячась в своей комнате, а вот старший никак не может найти себе места.

Берет из холодильника бутылку пива, и надеется посидеть с ней перед телевизором. Можно даже просто бездумно полистать каналы.

Он проходит в гостиную и мимолетно хмурится, его желанию не суждено сбыться – диван занят. 

Ангел.

Кажется, Дин только сейчас вспоминает, что Кастиэль приехал сюда с ними, после того, как… он трясет головой и подходит ближе. Ангел сидит, опустив голову, и при ближайшем рассмотрении, человек замечает, что пернатый спит.

\- Кас? – еле слышно зовет охотник. Однако этого хватает, чтобы тот вскинул голову и уставился усталыми глазами. – Кас, в бункере полно свободных комнат, если тебе нужно…

\- Я в порядке, - слишком поспешно перебивает Кастиэль. Винчестер на это только фыркает и все-таки включает телевизор. Ставит бутылку на стол и садится рядом с ангелом.

По ящику идет одна из этих мыльных опер, под которые очень легко и приятно засыпается. Человек прикрывает глаза и практически проваливается в мир грез, когда чувствует, как к его боку приваливается что-то теплое. С трудом разлепив сонные глаза, он видит, что это Кас.

Первой мыслью мелькает растормошить его и напомнить о личном пространстве, но затем Винчестер думает, что сам виноват, он же мог просто уйти к себе в комнату и дать ангелу отдохнуть хотя бы на диване.

Сон как рукой снимает. С тоской посмотрев на оставленную бутылку на столе, Дин аккуратно вытаскивает зажатую ангелом руку и съезжает немного вниз, устраиваясь удобнее и стараясь не потревожить Каса. Руку девать особо некуда, поэтому, недолго раздумывая, он укладывает ее на спинку дивана. Ангел тут же прижимается теснее, а чернявая голова опускается охотнику на плечо, но человек не находит в себе желания оттолкнуть ангела от себя. Запоздало приходит мысль, что ангелам ведь не нужен сон…

Воспоминание о том, что этот ангел успел побыть человеком и, возможно, отказаться от сна не в его силах, иголкой впивается под кожу так, что Дин вздрагивает.

Спящий Кастиэль шевелится и расслабляется достаточно для того, чтобы не контролировать себя, и Винчестер мысленно клянется надрать ему задницу, если тот сейчас обнимет его или еще что-то в таком же духе. Но руки ангела остаются лежать на его коленях и Дин вздыхает.

Взгляд невольно цепляется за Метку на правой руке, и охотник на мгновение жалеет, что Кастиэль не убил его. Тогда бы ангел не потерял в очередной раз все ради… ради чего?

Дин не может сосчитать, сколько раз ангел обманывался на его счет. Сколько раз он терял себя, и сколько раз охотнику не хватало духу указать своему ангелу верный путь. Но пернатый упрямо находил дорогу обратно и возвращался. Спотыкался о взрывной характер своего человека; бился о тщательно выстроенную стену отчужденности и непонимания; падал с высоты своей веры в человека, который определенно ничего этого не заслуживает. Но всякий раз поднимался, делал ошибки и шел навстречу. Навстречу ему, Дину Винчестеру.

Все, что делал ангел, было ради него. Когда-то эти слова ангел прорычал ему в лицо. И что из этого вышло? Отчаянные попытки сделать правильно, помочь, привели к тому, что ангел потерял все. В очередной раз. Всего-то и нужно было просто позволить быть рядом. Не отталкивать. Не делать виноватым. Не прогонять.

Охотник мысленно стонет и откидывает голову на спинку. Закрывает глаза. Теперь уже ничего не исправить.

Сколько лжи и предательства было между ними, а ведь у Винчестера не так много осталось в этом мире родных и близких существ. Сэм. Ради него Дин готов на все. Даже на смерть. Потому что это его суть. Потому что это правильно – жертвовать собой ради родного и любимого человека…

Понимание прошибает ледяной волной по позвоночнику. Ведь ангел мог давно уйти. Бросить их. Его. Но не сделал этого и теперь. Более того, он раз за разом продолжает наступать на одни и те же грабли, в результате оказываясь ни с чем. Сегодня он потерял свой единственный шанс поквитаться с Метатроном потому что… Дин мотает головой и чувство безудержной горечи и вины разливается по венам. Неужели до этого было не очевидно? Охотник горько улыбается сам себе и рука соскальзывает на плечо ангела в попытке… сделать что? Быть ближе? Уже наверняка поздно.

Что осталось от былого величия и могущества ангела? Не человек и не ангел. Он потерял свои крылья. Винчестер помнит крылья Гадриэля, ничтожные ошметки силы и гордости, и почему-то уверен, что у Кастиэля они ни чем не лучше, и это его вина. Кастиэль потерял свою благодать, а та, что сейчас в нем, медленно его убивает, выжигая изнутри своим чужеродным светом, и это его вина. Он сделал Кастиэля слабым, он стал его слабым местом.

Охотник ловит себя на том, что неосознанно гладит ангела по плечу. Он поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в темные, спутанные волосы. Тело наполняет ощущение покоя и правильности, вместо желания немедленно оттолкнуть и послать куда подальше. Сколько раз он так делал, ловя растерянный взгляд синих глаз?

Он поднимает руку и легко касается волос на затылке Кастиэля. Мелькает мысль, что если ангел не спит, то у него есть возможность отодвинуться от человека самостоятельно. Но Кас не шевелится и рука охотника смело зарывается в его волосы, ласково перебирая жесткие прядки..

В этом же нет ничего такого, правда? Просто успокаивающий жест. Вот только охотник не уверен, кого он должен успокаивать…

Не хочется останавливаться, не хочется отпускать. Так приятно вдыхать его запах, чувствовать его тепло и ровное дыхание …

Сердце человека подскакивает, когда ангел рядом с ним вдруг резко напрягается, просыпаясь.

\- Дин? – Кастиэль поднимает голову и непонимающе смотрит в зеленые глаза своего человека.

\- Ты заснул, - внезапно охрипшим голосом сообщает тот. Пальцы замирают на затылке ангела, но охотник и не думает убирать руку. – Я же предлагал тебе комнату.

\- Прости, не думал, что так устал. Мне все сложнее контролировать это тело… благодать, - Кастиэль отворачивает голову и замирает. Кажется, он только сейчас замечает, где находится рука Дина. – Прости, - он делает попытку отодвинуться, но человек не пускает его.

\- Кас, все хорошо, - говорит Винчестер, и ангел осмеливается снова посмотреть ему в глаза. Наверное, впервые он видит во взгляде Дина нечто подобное – смесь сожаления и вины. И Кастиэль сглатывает от нахлынувших чувств, потому что еще он видит во взгляде своего человека столько ласки и нежности, что это идет вразрез со всем, что было между ними до сих пор. Дин никогда так на него не смотрел, и ангел почти убеждает себя, что продолжает спать.

Он так долго об этом мечтал – вызывать в Дине не только раздражение и злость за непутевость и бесполезность. Он мечтал стать большим в глазах своего человека, чем просто ангелом на побегушках. О, он осознавал в полной мере, что это именно так, но он хотел быть частью его жизни, частью его семьи.

А потом просто смирился с тем, что, наверное, не достоин этого, мало для этого сделал, и если он постарается еще, то его мечта станет реальностью.

И сейчас этот суровый и непробиваемый охотник на нечисть смотрит на него так, словно видит перед собой седьмое чудо.

\- Дин, что… - пытается он, но слова застревают в горле. Дин изучающе смотрит на него в ответ. Рука его по-прежнему в волосах ангела, и Кас позволяет весселю взять все от этого прикосновения. Мурашки разбегаются по плечам и рукам, и ангел судорожно выдыхает.

\- Кастиэль, - давно Дин не произносил его полного имени. Это значит, что разговор будет серьезным, и Дин ждет правды. – Почему ты не убил меня сегодня?

Кас жалеет, что больше не может летать. Как легко было бы сейчас улететь и избежать ответа на этот вопрос. Но Дин наверняка счел бы это трусостью, и ангел просто молчит.

\- Кас?

\- Прости, Дин, я не могу ответить тебе.

\- Не можешь или не хочешь?

\- Дин…

\- Что? Кас…

Охотник мягко выпутывает руку из его волос, но не отстраняется.

\- Значит, я прав. Ты любишь меня, - не вопрос, Кастиэль вздрагивает и не знает, как он мог допустить, чтобы это стало настолько очевидно для Дина.

\- Дин… - теперь мурашки бегут по его спине совсем по другой причине.

\- Ты собирался сказать мне когда-нибудь? – голос спокойный и тихий.

\- Не собирался, - уверенно отвечает Кастиэль и настойчиво отодвигается от человека. Винчестер не может больше касаться его волос, он чувствует пустоту между пальцами.

\- Почему? – нахмурившись, спрашивает он.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, я не хотел тебе говорить, потому что тебе это не нужно… - он замолкает и смотрит в одну точку перед собой.

\- Кас?

\- Не надо. Не обязательно что-то говорить. Я знаю тебя, ты не любитель чего-то подобного…

\- Кас…

Ангел переводит на него взгляд, но Дин встает с дивана с явным намерением уйти, и Кас думает, что именно этого и опасался.

\- Пойдем, - перебивает внезапно его мысли охотник. Кас непроизвольно поднимается следом.

\- Куда? – без тени каких бы то ни было подозрений спрашивает ангел, человек только улыбается в ответ.

Они проходят по длинному коридору и останавливаются около закрытой двери.

\- Дин?

\- Тебе нужен отдых, - просто отвечает охотник тоном, не терпящим возражений, и, открыв дверь, подталкивает ангела в комнату, проходя следом. Не то чтобы ангел еще находит в себе силы сопротивляться, отдых ему, как ни странно, правда нужен, но…

\- Дин, это твоя комната.

\- Знаю, но ты отказался от всех остальных. Я подумал, что от этой не откажешься. Давай же, - улыбается Винчестер и помогает своему ангелу снять хотя бы плащ. Снять пиджак будет проблематичнее, думает он.

\- Тебе следует поспать, а я…

\- Кас, если тебя не пугает слишком узкая кровать и мое присутствие, мы сможем хорошенько выспаться оба.

Ангелу продолжает казаться, что он уже спит. Дин по собственной воле хочет, чтобы Кас нарушил его личное пространство? Но разве не это Дин допустил десять минут назад на диване?

Кастиэль вздыхает и послушно присаживается на краешек мягкой постели своего охотника, но человек видит сковавшее ангела напряжение, которое сквозит во всей его позе.

\- Кас, расслабься, я предлагаю тебе всего лишь сон… - Кастиэль думает, что его охотник еще никогда ему так не улыбался, и в самом деле немного расслабляется, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Винчестер хмыкает и подходит ближе, с удовольствием отмечая, что ангел не шарахается в сторону и все также преданно смотрит в глаза. И толкнуть ангела даже на этот крошечный шаг, человек не может без шанса для пернатого отступить.

\- …но я, пожалуй, найду себе место где-нибудь в другой комнате. Здесь тебя никто не потревожит, - мягко добавляет охотник и делает несколько шагов в сторону двери.

\- Дин? – Кастиэль окликает его, когда пальцы уже обхватывают дверную ручку. – Останься?

Дин думает, что это определенно ново для него, спать с мужчиной в одной кровати, не считая Сэмми, конечно, но будь он проклят, если откажется от этого сейчас. Он не собирается развращать своего ангела, во всяком случае, не в этот раз.

Никаких обещаний и громких слов так и не было произнесено, и они просто побудут рядом некоторое время. С другой стороны, это может подарить ангелу какую-то надежду, а охотнику, возможно, больше смелости…

Винчестер отпускает ручку и возвращается к кровати, на которой Кастиэль уже лежит на спине, уставившись широко открытыми глазами в потолок.

Охотник снимает ботинки и осторожно ложится рядом, не спуская с него глаз. Кастиэль поворачивает к нему голову, а затем придвигается ближе и укладывается к нему под бок, смело обнимает и утыкается лбом ему в шею. Дин только улыбается и позволяет себе немного больше, чем планировал...

И пусть засыпающему ангелу кажется бредом то, что Дин Винчестер сейчас ласково прикасается к его лицу и целует его в лоб, но крепкое объятие точно ему не мерещится, и это не сравнится ни с чем, что ангел испытывал в своей жизни прежде. 

А обо всем остальном он подумает после того, как поспит…

18 июня 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Max Graham feat. Ana Criado:
> 
> Nothing else matters  
> I turn into  
> Innocent forever I find in you
> 
> Fall into the sunlight  
> Shadows disappear  
> Innocent forever I find in you


End file.
